Stepping Stones
by Mermaid1108
Summary: Nightkit dreams of being the leader of her clan, ForestClan. Join her as she becomes Nightpaw, and finally a warrior. The small black and ginger cat haves to go through some hardship and pain, before she can become the great leader she wants to be. But, the question is, can she even become that leader? Rated T for violence and blood.


**So this is the story of my Oc. I've been writing this on my phone, and started it about three years ago. Sorry if it's kinda bad…** **XD**

Chapter 1

"Come on Snowkit! Open your eyes so we can go outside!" whined Stormkit

"Hush Stormkit. Your sister fell asleep." mewed Tigerwing.

"Why do I have to be the only tom-cat?" he asked.

"Well that's because that is how you were born. Plus it makes you special." sighed Tigerwing.

Nightkit sat up and licked her chest. "It's a good thing that you're the only tom because you're so loud. The camp could be awake now because of you." she remarked.

"Now Nightkit, you can be just as noisy as your brother." Tigerwing tapped her chin, "Maybe I should ask Blazestar to change you name to Noisykit. Hmmm.."

Nightkit yelped in surprise and her brother snickered. Then out of nowhere Nightkit pounced on Stormkit. He cried out and playfully clawed her back.

"Hey! If you're going to fight take it outside," grumped one of the other queens.

Then Dawnkit spoke up, "Tigerwing, I'm worried about Snowkit. It's been a moon since we were born and she still hasn't opened her eyes."

"Yes, I am too. How about I go get Petalsong to see if Snowkit's all right. Will that make you feel better?" Tigerwing asked.

Dawnkit nodded and smiled, "Yeah," she said.

Tigerwing got up and walked out of the nursery. Nightkit and Stormkit poked their heads out of the wall and watched their mother go.

"Dawnkit?" Stormkit asked. "Why are you so interested in the medicine cat?"

Dawnkit shook her head, "I'm not!" she exclaimed. "I'm just worried for our sister! Unlike some cats I know."

Soon Tigerwing came back with Petalsong, the Clan's medicine cat.

After she examined Snowkit, Petalsong turned to their mother, leaving Snowkit in the bed.

"There's no problem. She's just the weakest of the litter. Snowkit will open her eyes when she wants to." She explained.

From the back of the nursery there was a squeak.

"I'm not weak! I'm as strong as Blazestar!" The voice yelped.

"Speaking of StarClan there she is!" Laughed the old cat as she left the nursery.

"Snowkit!" Stormkit and Nightkit bounced over to where Snowkit was. "Finally! Your eyes are open!" Stormkit mewed, "Lets go outside!"

Snowkit turned to her mother, "Can we go outside? Please?" she begged.

"Yes, let them go outside so I can get some sleep!" meowed Skydust a blue and yellow queen, close to kitting.

Tigerwing sighed, "Alright, but all of you in one place at the same time is chaos so I'll split you up. Stormkit you'll go with Snowkit and Dawnkit you will go with Nightkit." their mother instructed, "And stay with your partner!"

Nightkit and Dawnkit raced out of the nursery.

"Which way do we go first?" Nightkit asked.

"Umm, let's go that way!" Dawnkit was pointing to a clump of ferns. About a tail-length above that, there was a small platform, made out of sticks, shielded from the wind and rain also by ferns.

Nightkit crocked her head to one side. "Okay?" she mewed, "Although it smells kinda weird."

Dawnkit only shrugged.

The two kits padded over to the entrance. They poked their heads inside only to see a couple of nests and piles of horrible smelling herbs.

A cat walked out of the back if the room and tried to stifle a purr. "What are you two doing here?" she asked.

Nightkit and Dawnkit jumped back startled with their ears flat on the back of their heads.

At first, Petalsong was surprised at the kits' actions, the she just laughed. "Don't worry Nightkit, Dawnkit, I'm not going to gobble you up!" Petalsong purred.

"Petalsong! You scared us!" squeaked Dawnkit.

The old cat just purred. "Did your mother let you all explore the camp?"

"Yes!" they squeaked in unison.

Petalsong laughed more to herself than to the kits, "Well, this, kits, is the medicine cat den. Wounded warriors come here to be treated." she explained.

Dawnkit looked up at the medicine cat with wide, curious, green, eyes. "Really? Wow! That's so cool! Right, Nightkit?" Dawnkit looked around, "Nightkit?"

But the bouncy kit was already investigating a large, tree, on which a suspended platform hung.

Nightkit turned to the medicine cat. "What's this thing?" she blurted out randomly.

Petalsong purred at the kits curiosity. "That, is Blazestar's den. When you are a leader, that's where you sleep."

"Cool!" Dawnkit and Nightkit mewed in unison, again.

"Nightkit! Dawnkit! Time to come back!" called their mother, Tigerwing.

Dawnkit sighed, looking a little disappointed. But Nightkit raced over to her mother.

"Did you have fun little ones?" she meowed.

All four kits nodded their heads.

Tigerwing purred, "That's good. However, it's time for your naps." Stormkit groaned at this.

"But Tigerwing! I want explore the camp some more! Snowkit and I only saw the warrior's and," the dark grey tom made a disgusted face, "the _elders den_ ," he spat.

"Now, Stormkit, the elders are wise, retired warriors, who've fought many battles. You are to respect them." Tigerwing meowed to her kits.

Snowkit stretched her jaws wide and yawned. Nightkit rubbed her sleepy eyes.

Tigerwing guided get tired kits into the nursery for a nap. Curling up to sleep herself, Tigerwing smiled, and closed her eyes.

 **The next one is not going to be for a while, I'm going to tell you this now! XD I write this** **when I'm bored or on a road trip. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
